?The project summary [for the Administrative Core] is a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work? This section is limited to 30 lines of text? This Administrative Core section describes how the National Dental PBRN seeks to capitalize on the rare opportunity provided by the NIDCR to add to the scientific basis of clinical decision-making and move new evidence into routine clinical practice. It seeks to: (1) become the preferred venue where ideas are put to the test under real-world conditions; (2) be a resource where clinician ideas can be developed for their impact on patient care. (3) conduct studies that make a difference in how care is provided; (4) serve as a venue for testing methods for how best to move evidence into routine practice; (5) be a network that enhances professional and inter-professional collaborations; (6) be a key source for what treatments and methods work, when, and for whom; (7) serve as an opportunity for the profession to lead rather than to be led; and (8) be a network that patients see as contributing to their well-being and enhancing the public's view of dentistry as being committed to research and quality improvement. This section of the application describes the rationale for selecting the National Dental PBRN Nodes and their geographic distribution, by which the National Dental PBRN optimizes many aspects of diversity. The administrative chain of responsibility in the National Dental PBRN optimizes the decision-making process, while also enabling consensus building and ongoing Continuous Quality Improvement assessment. This process is aided by a comprehensive administrative database, which now has more than 13 years of administrative information and data. Administrative activities are conducted both centrally and at the Node level. Node activities are generally those that involve the most-direct interaction with practitioners, and therefore are likely the most-crucial to overall network success. Key among those node-level activities are interactions between Node Coordinators (?Research Assistants?) and practitioners, as the Node Coordinators encourage practitioner enrollment, study recruitment, study training, study implementation, and practitioner engagement in study results dissemination. The envisioned study development, approval, and implementation process balances scientific and practical aspects of conducting research in a diverse range of community practice types, informed by more than a decade of actual team experience in the PBRN research context.